A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja
by Demon Flame
Summary: Different points during Naruto's life through his point of view.


1.. Naruto never learned to read while in the Academy, most the kids were taught by their parents. It wasn't until he became a genin under Kakashi did anyone find out he couldn't spell or read well enough. Once Kakashi found out he took an hour out of everyday to teach Naruto and to both their surprise he caught on faster then they originally thought.

2.. Naruto was six when he finally figured out that he was the only kid his age that had his own apartment and that everyone else had a family. When he asked the Hokage why that was, the Old Man smiled sadly and told him it was because his parents died protecting the Village from the Nine-Tails attack. Naruto then asked who his parents were and the Hokage told him he would tell him some day.

3.. The Hokage never got around to telling Naruto of his heritage, but he thought about it every day.

4.. Naruto never knew what a birthday was until he started in the Academy and Ino had a birthday party. The rest of the class called him stupid and made fun of him for not knowing what was so special.

5.. It was the day before the Festival that celebrated the Fourth Hokage's defeat over the Kyuubi when Naruto came across a ramen shop. Some older Academy students had taken his money so he didn't have enough to buy dinner and was walking the streets of Konoha to distract him from his growling stomach. The man who ran the Ramen shop was wiping the counter down when Naruto passed by and offered a bowl o the house to him. That was the day Naruto discovered his love for ramen and that the man discovered the boy who would put his little shop on the map.

6.. When Naruto was little he would sometimes dream of a fantastic battle against a beast and a man in a mask. He dreamed that he saved the whole Village from destruction and more importantly his loved ones. But every morning when he woke up he would remember that he had no loved ones and had never been in a battle to save the Village. Three years later he stopped having the dream, in its place is the desire to become Hokage and protect the Village that scorns him.

7.. Once when Naruto was ten, he had been sent to the Hokage for refusing to behave during class. He had had to sit out in the waiting room while the Hokage was in a meeting. Once the meeting was over the Hokage stepped out of his office followed by a short man with a funny nose and white hair. The funny man glanced at Naruto while saying something about a treaty before looking back at Naruto with his mouth hanging open slightly. Naruto just figured he was going senile.

8.. Naruto first developed his Sexy Jutsu while trying to perform a basic Transformation Jutsu. With a slip of his fingers and a cloud of white smoke later he was transformed into tall blonde girl with long hair tied into pig tails and completely naked. Iruka-sensei had stumbled back and nearly knocked himself out when he tripped over a chair when he saw Naruto's transformation. The class had erupted into laughter and Naruto had been given detention. Later Naruto decided to keep practicing with his new jutsu; it always seemed to get him out of tight spots.

9.. Naruto decided to skip class one day in favor of walking around the Village. At about noon, when he was walking past the Hokage Tower, he saw two men talking. Well the one man in green spandex was yelling something about youth while the other one who had his face covered seemed to be bored. Naruto hurried to hide behind a tree to see what was going on, if he was lucky maybe he would get to see two real ninja fight. After a few more minutes the masked man finally nodded and both took a stance, like they were getting ready to fight. Naruto's eyes grew large in anticipation as they counted down to the big fight.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

They both shouted and Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he discovered that they weren't fighting but playing rock, paper, and scissors. He shook his head and walked away hoping to never see those two idiots again.

10.. It was his second year at the Academy when the Teachers began to teach them about all the Hokage's of the Hidden Leaf Village. This was probably the only time Naruto had actually paid attention in class. The reason for this was because these were the men he was aspiring to become like, he was going to be Hokage someday too and then Academy students would be reading about him in text books.

"Okay class, open your books to page 112 and read to 121." His sensei said before sitting down at his desk.

Naruto quickly flipped to the correct page, but that's where his learning about the Hokage's stopped. He couldn't read one word on the page, or any of the other pages he was supposed to read. He could pick out some of the small words but that was it. So instead he looked at pictures, the First Hokage and long brown hair and tan skin. The second one had white spiky hair and a weird forehead protector and weird markings on his face, kind of like Kiba and his clan. Naruto recognized the Third Hokage as the Old Man right away but was surprised to see that he used to have an actual hair color other than white.

Finally Naruto turned the page to the Fourth Hokage. They had talked about him at the Academy last year before the Festival. He was the one who saved the Village from the demon fox; he was the greatest Hokage of all time. One day, Naruto was going to have his face right next to his on the Great Monument. One day everyone was going to look at Naruto like they did the Fourth Hokage.

11.. Naruto was eight when he asked the Hokage why everyone in the Village hated him. The Hokage told him he was being silly but Naruto wasn't even sure he believed what he was saying. After that Naruto didn't bring the subject up again and decided to ignore the whispers and mean looks. But the hardest part was when the parents would take their children away from him. Sometimes being alone was harder than other times.

12.. Naruto had a lot of babysitters when he was little, they never lasted very long. One time a man with a big scar across his face watched over him for two whole weeks. It was in those weeks that Naruto learned about stealth. At the end of those two weeks the man gave Naruto a present, his first present. It was a big box that had a bunch of clothes in it, all orange. The man said that only the best ninja wear orange, that was when Naruto fell in love with the most obnoxious color in the world.

13.. The second Naruto learned that the demon fox was still alive and was sealed inside him, every puzzle piece he had ever wondered about clicked into place. It explained why the Villagers hated him, why he wasn't allowed to play with the other kids, why he had the weird whisker marks on his cheeks and maybe even why he didn't have a family. Years later, when Naruto was on his training trip with Jiraiya those same thoughts plagued his mind again.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, you taught the Fourth Hokage right?" he asked looking out into the sky.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jiraiya said.

"Why did he choose me?"

Jiraiya frowned and never answered. Naruto took that as a sign to drop the subject, hoping that maybe, one day he would know why.

14.. Naruto didn't see what was so special about Sasuke. Everyone wanted to be his friend and everyone in the village loved him, he was only rude to them. Naruto tried to be rude and all he got was thrown out of a shop and smacked by Ino and Sakura. Maybe it was because he was the last Uchiha, but what's so great about an Uchiha? Naruto was the only Uzumaki he knew of yet no one seemed to care.

15.. Anyone who had ever met Naruto knew better than to bet against him, those who did usually learned fast just how determined he was. Haku learned it, Kiba, Neji. Garra and even Grandma Tsunade. To bet against Naruto Uzumaki was a guaranteed lose learned the hard way.

16.. Naruto never asked to be the container of the Kyuubi; he never wanted to be hated, feared and used. But when he meets people like Danzo, Madra and Orochimaru, he shudders to think what they would have done with the power of the strongest of the tailed beasts. He figures maybe being shunned his whole life prepared him for the responsibility of such a great and terrible power.

17.. When Naruto was younger he used to fantasize about having parents. Sometimes it was a couple in the street or figments of his imagination; occasionally he would pretend his father was the Fourth Hokage. Now that Naruto's older he doesn't have to pretend, he knows that Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Nine-Tailed jinchuriki, were his parents.

18.. One day Kakashi-sensei and the Pervy Sage sat Naruto down and made him take a bunch of weird tests. Kakashi had said that when he completed all the puzzles correctly that he would buy him ramen. Naturally Naruto sped through all the puzzles as fast as he could, though he did have trouble with some of the word problems. Later that night he had nine bowls of ramen and couldn't be happier for it. He never did find out why Jiraiya and Kakashi wanted him to do all those tests.

19.. The first time Naruto ever willingly read a book was after the defeat of Pain. A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja was probably the best book Jiraiya ever wrote. Everything Jiraiya had been drilling into his head over the years finally sunk in. His mother and father had named him Naruto in hopes that he would turn out like the ninja from the book, like Jiraiya so desperately wanted to be. Naruto would be that ninja, his mother and father, Jiraiya, Pain, Konan, Grandma Tsunade, everyone had put their faith in him to be that ninja.

20.. Years later, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was beyond crowded. It seemed like every leader in the entire shinobi nation had turned out, plus the thousands of civilians that littered the streets. All were watching the Hokage Tower for the event of the century, the coronation of Naruto Uzumaki into office as the Sixth Hokage.

A/N

I may continue this from different peoples points of view, hope you enjyed.


End file.
